


The Announcement

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: H-BAMF, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt: Murdock's reaction to DADT being repealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written waaaaay before DADT was repealed for realz.

They had known it was coming for weeks -- months -- before the announcement officially arrived from higher-ups, but that didn't lessen their joy in the least. Finally, that damn fool restriction was being overturned, which was good, because the authorities couldn't remain blind to their little four-way for much longer, and they had already been kicked out of the army on more than one occasion.

"Can we march in gay pride parades now?" Murdock asked later, when they were all curled up on their makeshift bed -- four cots duct-taped together. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as sleeping apart.

_"No_ ," Face and BA groaned at the same time.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty," Hannibal said. "Murdock, I don't know about marching, but we can definitely attend one, if you would like."

Murdock nodded happily.

"Boss, I don't know about all that, but I do think we should probably tell, you know, everyone about us," Face added.

"I wanna see their faces," BA chuckled.

"Right, then," Hannibal decided. "We'll do it tomorrow. Now everyone get some sleep."

They didn't get much sleep, especially after one of the four cots collapsed. Hannibal decided they needed to requisition a proper bed, or at the very least, a large inflatable mattress. Maybe Face could call in some favors.

The next day, they arrived in the mess hall, which was buzzing, as was expected. However, when Hannibal Smith and his alpha unit stood up at the head of the room, the chatter died down to a throbbing, curious whisper.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Face called, enjoying the spotlight. "Could we have your attention please? Thank _you!_ "

Once the room had quieted enough for him to speak, Hannibal spoke, surrounded by his parters -- Face on his right, Murdock on his left, BA looming behind him as backup. 

"In light of the repeal on the ban of gays serving in the military, I would like to announce to you all that each member of this alpha unit is homosexual-"

Face coughed. 

"- or _bisexual_ , and, furthermore, we make up a polyfidelitous quad."

"That means we're all banging each other," Murdock added helpfully.

"And if anyone has a problem with that," BA growled, sounding impressively scary, "they can take it up with me."

Nobody had a problem with it.


End file.
